Taking a Chance
by Moon Angels
Summary: ^^ I'm alive and back with another fic!


~Disclaimer

~Disclaimer! I don't own these characters… unfortunately, someone else does… damn, and they beat me to it... ~

This fic doesn't really relate much to the tragedies that took place on Tuesday, but I'm dedicating it to those who died and those who lost a loved one in all of this. My heart goes out to all of you. Hopefully things will end up working out for the best…

AN- As with all my other stories, I'll only use the Japanese names! ^_^

Satoshi = Ash

Kasumi = Misty

Takeshi = Brock

And their ages in this fic are:

Satoshi-16

Kasumi-17

Takeshi-19

Well, as usual, I've babbled enough! ^_^;;; Enjoy!

Taking a Chance

** **

_ _

_ _

_** Some of the strongest relationships starts as friendships…**_

After another long day of traveling, the three teens called it quits and stopped for the night in the clearing in the woods they had come to. Satoshi was setting up the sleeping bags and Takeshi was starting dinner. Kasumi decided to get out of their way for a while and wandered off on her own. After walking for about fifteen minutes, she found a place to sit down and think out how to reveal the secret that she had kept for so long…

_Namida ga ato tara afuredashite_

_Saigo no egao ga nijin de mienai no_

_Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite_

_Sora e hikari kakenukete yuku_

(Afterward, tears started to overflow  
I could not see the last smile because of the blur  
Don't go, don't go, stay here  
Run past the light and ascend to the sky)

__

"Ne! Kasumi!" she heard Satoshi calling about forty-five minutes later. Kasumi turned her head in the direction of his voice and saw him walking over to her. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself it was now or never.

_Konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo_

_Anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita_

_Arigatou ikutsumono taisetsu na kimochi_

_Te watashitekure da yo ne_

_(Even though I am such a small thing  
I love you more than anyone  
Thanks for your many endearing thoughts  
Which you gave to me)_

_ _

"There you are." He said, walking up closer to her with a smile on his face. "We were getting a little worried." She allowed herself to smile a little. 

"Gomen. I lost track of time. Ano… Satoshi?"

"Hai?" he asked, cutely tilting his head a little. Kasumi stared down at the ground for a moment before looking at him. 

"Well, I can't really tell you…" she started. Quickly she leaned closer to him and softly kissed his lips. He stared at her in surprise and she hastily pulled away.

"Gomen nasai…"she whispered quietly. She turned and practically ran from him, leaving Satoshi staring after her.

"Kasumi…"

_ _

_Wasurenaide hitori ja nai_

_Hanarete mo te wo tsunaideiru_

_Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta_

_Kono tanoshimi ga aru koto_

(Don't forget, you are not alone  
Even though we are far apart, we are together  
I found I fell in love for the very first time  
I learned the depth of sadness)

Back at 'Camp'

"Where's Kasumi at?" Takeshi asked when Satoshi came back alone. "I thought you were going to get her?"

"Takeshi…" he started. He looked at Satoshi expectantly. "What do you do when your best friend kisses you and all you can do is stand there like an idiot?" he finally asked. Takeshi stared.

"Satoshi no baka." He said with a sigh.

"That bad huh?" Satoshi asked sitting next to him.

"Hai. You should have went after her and not have come back here without talking to her first." Satoshi sighed.

"I know but… I'm afraid of loosing our friendship…" 

Takeshi was silent for a moment.

"Do you love her back?" he asked bluntly.

"Hai." Satoshi immediately responded. Takeshi smiled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Everything will work out. You've had your soul mate right in front of you for the past six years and you never noticed. You've always been caught

up in battling and capturing Pokemon. Not many girls would wait around for you like she has." Satoshi nodded.

"Hai." I just can't believe I took her for granted all this time."

_Nani ka ga shou metsushite mo nani ka ga futatabi yatte_

_Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyo to iu anata kara no MESSEJI_

_(When something is lost, something else replaces it_

_The memory of your parting smile gives me strength to live  
A message from you)___

"So Mr. Pokemon master, what are you going to do? Sit around her all night being bored and talking to me?" Takeshi asked with a grin. Satoshi returned the grin as he stood up.

"Nope. I'm going after the love of my life."

_Itsu kitto haeru_

_Futari noreba_

_Tooku demo hitomi itsume aru_

_Kibou to yume no subete wo kakete_

_Yakusoku wo shiyou yo_

_Ano hi no hagashisa wo daite_

_Ashita saku mirai wo ikiru_

(Surely we will meet again  
And from a distance will recognize each other in a glance  
In all our hopes and dreams  
Let's make this promise  
Clinging to the strong memory of that day  
I can look forward and live)

'~' Oh dear… gomen, I'm not all so sure about how good that was… ^_^;; I'm not very good at these one shot fics… Oh well. ^^ The quote at the beginning of this story is a little something I just came up with… I'm sure there are many quotes quite similar to it, so I don't take credit for it! The song in this is called Yubiwa and it's from the Vision of Escaflowne. Very pretty song! If you haven't heard it, go download it somewhere or IM me for it! ^^ Please R&R! Ja!

-Daidouji-san


End file.
